Mountain Dew and Pixie Stix as Long as Your Arm
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: Sora decides to test a sugarintense concoction on a certain stoic brunette.


**Author's Note:** Okay. Well, this started out as a crack fic to pass the time during summer school, and somehow it mutated into this. Many different plot bunnies bit me for this one. That's really all I have to say, except that I turn 16 soon! WHOOSH! And um…high school sucks, so yeah.

**Warnings: **Liquid fluff ahead! When describing this kind of fluff, I came to realize that it is amber liquid fluff. Umm…teeny tiny bit of swearing, and the usual implied sex. Teehee! Oh! Incredibly OOC.

**Dedication: **To my dearest ShatteredMirror01, at who's house this was finished. I love you! And to Jumesyn. I don't really know you, but your ShatteredMirror01's friend and we apparently have a birthday in common, so happy birthday!

_**Let the weirdness begin!**_

"Sora, what did you _do_?"

"Nothing!" the small brunette said too quickly.

Cloud was about to argue the contrary, but found he could not speak. All he could do was stare incredulously, mouth agape, as his boyfriend spun around the room, arms flung out as he giggled. _**Giggled. **_Like a toddler. Cloud couldn't believe it.

Cloud turned to face the slim teen only to find him cowering behind the couch. Cloud concentrated on boring holes into Sora's skull with his gaze. Sora looked up at Cloud with wide blue eyes and chewed his lower lip. (AN: smexy uke version of puppy dog pout)

"Sora…" Cloud ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry!" The boy jumped up and grabbed Cloud's arm, burying his face in it. "I didn't think it'd do anything to him! I mean, I hoped it would, but I didn't think-I'm sorry!"

Cloud detached Sora from his arm and gripped the teen's shoulders tightly.

"Sora, what did you do?" he repeated.

"Um, I gave him _lots _of sugar."

"What else?"

"That's it." Cloud frowned.

"That can't be it."

"And yet, it is."

"How much sugar are we talking here?"

"Um, you know the _really _big Pixie Stix? Y'know the ones, like, as long as your arm?"

When Cloud didn't answer, Sora continued, speaking at a quickly accelerating pace.

"Well, I put like **six **of those into a bottle of Mountain Dew, and, well _I_ was gonna drink it, but, like, Riku said that that much sugar could like kill you or something, so I decided to test it on someone else, and then Leon walked by and I offered him a drink, and for some reason he _did_ and, well…there ya go."

"Let me get this straight: Riku told you that that amount of sugar could kill you, so you decided to test it on Leon."

"Yep."

"You were afraid it would kill you, so you decided to test it on Leon. Leon, my _boyfriend_." Cloud seethed.

"Um…sorry?"

"Sora, it's okay, I've got a way to fix this." And with one last _**evil **_smile at Sora, Cloud took a deep breath and threw his head back. "**RIKU!**"

"No! What are you doing?" Sora hissed as he dived behind the other end of the couch.

There was a moment when the air was completely still, so quiet you could hear Sora's shallow breathing. Even Leon had stopped giggling (he was now trying to balance on his head). Suddenly a head of long silver hair swung around the doorframe.

"What?" the transcendent teen said in irritation.

Cloud just pointed to where Leon was still trying to balance on his head. Riku followed the path of Cloud's arm and almost wet himself he was laughing so hard. He fell to the floor, tears in his eyes, clutching his sides. Cloud just tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Riku to stop.

Five minutes later as Riku lay panting and gasping on the floor, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves, Cloud toed the teen onto his back.

"Now, if your quite finished-"

Riku hauled himself off the floor, face calm and stoic as though his giggle fit had never occurred. He straightened his shirt and coughed lightly.

"Ahem. So, what happened to him?" He gazed over at Leon who had given up on headstands and was currently rolling around the floor, arms around himself, creating his own circus music-"deedeedeedledeedledeedeedeedee…"

"What happened to him, you ask? Well, I don't know, why don't you ask your **boyfriend**?!" Riku's brow knit attractively.

"What do you mean?"

"Go on, ask him."

"_Sora?_" Riku called. A quiet 'eep' and a small crash came from behind the couch. "Sora, come here," Riku said gently.

Sora slowly crawled out from behind the couch and walked over to Riku, looking very much like a puppy who knew it was about to be hit with a rolled up newspaper. He pawed softly and the front of Riku's shirt and looked up at him (AN: Cue smexy uke version of puppy dog pout). As Cloud watched them, he found he had to give Riku credit; even under such an adorable Sora look, Riku managed to look stern. Good for him.

"Sora, did you do this?" Riku questioned quietly. Sora looked down.

"Yes," he mumbled. Riku sighed.

"Sora," he said, lifting Sora's chin, "just because I told _you _not to drink it doesn't mean someone _else _should. Everyone's been nice enough to let us stay here. Why can't you behave?"

"I'm sorry." Aw, he looked so sad.

"Don't tell me," Riku said. "Tell Cloud. I'd say tell Leon, but he's a bit busy at the moment." Riku allowed himself a chuckle at this. Sora turned around in Riku's grasp and looked at Cloud.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this to Leon. Forgive me?" he said, eyes shining hopefully. Cloud sighed. Sora was just too damned cute.

"Yes, I forgive you. But Sora, don't ever do it again."

"Okay, I promise!" Sora chirped happily. Riku smiled softly and turned Sora to face him again. He leaned down to whisper something into his lover's ear, kissing the brunettes jaw tenderly. What Cloud didn't hear was, "Sora, do it again, and there'll be no smex. And I know how much you like smex." Sora flushed cutely and with that the two of them scurried off to their shared room, not to be seen for who knows how long, and leaving Cloud with a sugar-high Leon on his hands. Or should I say on his legs?

Cloud looked down at the man clutching his legs and rolled his eyes. Leon had an idiotic grin on his face as he looked at Cloud with glassy gray eyes.

"Cloud! Cloud! Hi, Cloud!" he said, tugging at the blonde's pant leg. Cloud sighed and patted his lover's head.

"Finally noticed me, have you?"

"Hi, Cloud!"

Pause.

"Hi, Cloud!"

Tug.

"Hi, Cloud!"

Tug, tug.

"Hi, Cloud!"

Tug, tug, tug.

"Hi, Cloud!"

"Hi, Leon," Cloud said quickly before he ended up with his pants around his ankles.

"Hi, Cloud," Leon purred, nuzzling his boyfriend's leg. "Cloud?"

"Yes?" Cloud looked down to see Leon's staring drunkenly up at him again.

"Do you love me?"

And this is when Cloud's brain screamed and jumped off a cliff. They hadn't gotten this far. The issue of love had never been breached; they were still in the "You're really important to me" phase. Shit. What was he supposed to do?! He really didn't want to be having this conversation yet, especially not _now_.

But apparently he'd been silent too long, because the next thing Cloud knew, his legs had been tugged out from under him and his back had made contact with the floor and suddenly there was an inebriated brunette _**straddling **_him.

"Cloud? Don't you love me?" he asked quietly, looking down at Cloud with expectant eyes. Cloud stared up into those sparking silver orbs and knew the answer. He ran a hand through soft chocolate locks and pulled Leon's face close to his own.

"Leon, can you be serious for a moment?" Leon nodded and seemed to mean it, so Cloud took a deep breath.

"I don't know that you'll remember this tomorrow, and I don't know that we'll last forever, but Leon, I love you more than life itself. More than anyone else ever. You'll never know how much you've helped me. You saved me. Of course I love you." He pulled his lover's head down 'til they were just centimeters apart and brushed his lips against Leon's. "I love you." And with that, he closed the gap, kissing Leon more gently and more tenderly than ever before, a warm inner-glow washing over him as his boyfriend kissed back. Leon broke the slow kiss and buried his face in Cloud's neck. And with his inhibitions lowered due to intoxicating substance rushing through his veins, he said what his pride had never before allowed him to say.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me. Please."

Those were the last words the brunette said before he crashed, falling into the deepest sleep of his life.

It was 3:46 pm. Squall Leonhart had been asleep since 7 pm the previous evening. Cloud sighed, rubbing a plate with a towel in an attempt to get it dry…he hated doing dishes, and today Leon wasn't here to distract him. It sucked. All day he'd had nothing to keep his brooding mind off the previous night. He'd meant what he'd said…every word. And he was fairly confidant that Leon had meant what he'd said back. The only question now was did the currently slumbering brunette remember it? He'd crashed really hard, he may have blacked all of the previous day out completely. And Cloud just wasn't sure he could say it again-not like that.

Cloud just about jumped through the roof when a pair of strong arms around his middle dragged him out of his musings. When a set of warm lips connected with the back of his neck, the plate he'd been drying for the last ten minutes fell back into the sink with a splash and a loud clatter. The arms around his torso tightened and the mouth on his neck released a pained groan. Cloud turned around in Leon's grip and stared at him worriedly. The brunette's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth set in a pained grimace.

"Oh," Cloud said, his voice amused as he pushed back Leon's bangs. "Poor baby Squally."

Instead of the glare and reprimand he'd been expecting to receive, Cloud just got pulled closer to the taller man and a quiet "Shut up." Cloud's eyes widened.

"Wow. You must feel like shit, if that's all I'm going to get. Better not let Yuffie hear you letting me talk to you like that. She'll pick it up immediately."

"Cloud, I'm going to ask you a favor, and if you care about me at all, you'll do what I ask." Leon muttered into Cloud's hair. The blonde pulled back to look up into his lover's face, his eyes concerned.

"What is it?"

"Shoot me." Cloud sighed.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss. You did this to yourself."

"But it hu-urts."

"Did you just whine at me?!"

"No."

"Whatever." Cloud put his arms around Leon and buried his face in his chest. He wondered if Leon remembered. What would he do if he did? How would he feel if he didn't? He really didn't think he could do it again…but he couldn't go on forever without Leon knowing how he felt. It just wouldn't be fair. Leon deserved to-

"Stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles."

"Huh?" Cloud looked up at Leon, but closed his eyes when a soft, sweet kiss was placed on his lips. The kiss was long and slow and Cloud felt his tension and anxiety melting away under Leon's warm, relaxing touch. When they finally stopped to breathe, Leon continued to stare at him, his eyes soft.

"Hey," he said, cupping Cloud's cheek. It made him feel like an idiot and a pansy, but Cloud blushed as was his inner-uke nature. Damned nature.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked resting his own forehead against Clouds. Cloud took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Stupid nerves.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good," Leon said, bending down so that his mouth caressed Cloud's ear. "Because I still love you."

Cloud gasped and grabbed Leon's face between his hands. He pulled their lips together in a passionate, bruising kiss. He pulled away and threw his arms around Leon's neck.

"Oh thank God!"

Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud as he laughed loudly. Laughed. This is what Cloud did to him. Threw his reputation for being stoic out the fricking window.

Cloud nestled his head in the crook of Leon's neck and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, too," he whispered. And they stood like that for a long time, holding each other tight, just taking it all in. After a while though Leon thought of something.

"Heh."

"What is it?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Well, a thought just occurred to me," Leon said as once again he moved to whisper in Cloud's ear. "Now instead of just having sex, we can make love." Leon's husky voice in Cloud's ear made the blonde's flesh heat up. He fisted the front of the taller man's shirt as he stood on his toes so that he was eye level with him.

"Want to give it a try?" he said with a suggestive smirk as his other hand glided down to the waistband of Leon's pants. The brunette's breath hitch and he let out just the tiniest moan as he gripped his lover tighter.

"You have _no _idea how good that sounds, but I can barely move!"

"Aw, is poor little Squally _sore _from his foray into the world of teenage pastimes?"

"Clo-oud, that isn't fair! I REALLY want to…" Leon whined. Cloud responded with a smirk as he moved the hand on Leon's chest to the back of his neck.

"Oh, but Leon, we still _can_. We'll just have to make sure you don't do any work. Which _means_-"

"No. Not gonna happen."

"I get to top!" And with that Cloud grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him to his bedroom.

When later questioned about his limp, Leon blushed and muttered something about tripping while replacing some stones in the bailey. Cloud just laughed.

**Author's Note: **I'm currently working on four-ish other fics. Only one of them has any hope of being posted any time soon. For those of you who have read the first two chapters of The Story That Does Not Yet Have A Title, this is why I don't like writing chapter fics, I'm a procrastinator. I am working on it, but with other fics, plot bunny attacks, and school, the next chapter probably won't be coming any time soon. Sorry. However, reviews spur me to write more! wink,poke,hint


End file.
